


Разговор под омелой

by Silentiumsilence



Series: Свидание вслепую [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiumsilence/pseuds/Silentiumsilence
Summary: Гермионе и Сириусу становилось все сложнее держать их отношения в тайне от своих ближайших друзей. И они совсем не ожидали, что оба проведут Рождество у Поттеров.





	Разговор под омелой

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikusProud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikusProud/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Mistletoe Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253314) by [MikusProud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikusProud/pseuds/MikusProud). 

Гермиона недовольно закатила глаза. И почему ей только взбрело в голову крепко подружиться с таким надоедой в одиннадцать лет? Неужели, в то время она была не в своем уме, раз решила на всю жизнь связать себя такими обязательствами? И все же — вот она здесь.

— Гарри, честно, почему ты не можешь просто оставить все как есть?! Ты обещал мне!

— Я не могу понять! — воскликнул Гарри. — Вы двое идеально подходите друг другу! Как свидание могло пройти настолько плохо?!

Гермиона глотнула вина, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Но как только к ней вернулось самообладание, она с раздражением поставила бокал на стол.

— Все прошло не так уж и плохо, по сути. Мы просто не поладили. Так что, пожалуйста, брось это. Мне надоело выслушивать твое недовольство.

— Хорошо. Мне нужно сказать родителям приедешь ли ты на Рождество?

Гермиона бросила на Гарри пронзительный взгляд, а он поднял перед собой руки.

— Сириус проведет Рождество вместе с семьей своего брата. Ты его не увидишь.

— Тогда, пожалуйста, передай родителям, что я с удовольствием присоединюсь к вам и «спасибо» за приглашение.

Несколько месяцев назад ее мама с папой решили поехать на зимние каникулы в Швейцарию. Ее тоже пригласили, но она не хотела брать отпуск. Гермиона обрадовалась, когда Гарри упомянул на прошлой неделе, что Лили и Джеймс будут счастливы увидеть ее на Рождество в их доме. Она скучала по своим родным накануне праздника больше, чем предполагала. Несмотря на то, что ей больше двадцати и она уже несколько лет жила одна, Гермиона никогда не проводила каникулы вдали от них. Но родители Гарри всегда были для нее как вторая семья, поэтому Гермиона обрадовалась возможности встретить Рождество рядом с любимыми людьми.

Когда обсуждение перешло к проблемам в отношениях Гарри и его (очередной!) новой девушки, Гермиона вздохнула с облегчением, что они больше не вспоминали о ее якобы неудачном свидании вслепую.

* * *

Гермиона возвратилась домой и как раз снимала пальто в момент, когда услышала вибрацию звонка. Она улыбнулась, догадавшись, что это Сириус. Вытащив телефон из сумки, она села на диван и накинула на плечи одеяло, чтобы спрятаться от сквозняка, гуляющего по комнатам старого здания, где она снимала жилье.

_«Как прошел ужин? Гарри опять за свое?»_

Она тихо засмеялась и напечатала ответное смс.

_«Конечно. Разве могло быть иначе? Похоже, он не желает смириться с фактом, что мы не идеальная пара»._

Несколько мгновений спустя, после ответа Сириуса, у нее на душе потеплело.

_«Кто может его винить? Ведь он прав»._

Решив, что лучше просто поговорить, Гермиона нажала кнопку вызова и после первого же гудка услышала голос Сириуса:

— И тебе привет. Хоть Гарри и прав, но это не значит, что он не бесит!

— Возможно, он не вел бы себя так, узнав о нас.

Гермиона усмехнулась:

— Уверена, что наоборот. Так стало бы еще хуже!

Сириус вздохнул, услышав ее слова, и она быстро добавила:

— Мы скоро расскажем. Я просто надеялась пережить Рождество у Поттеров без драмы. Может, немного подождем?

— Да, — пробормотал он. — Просто мне больше не хочется ничего скрывать. Лгать казалось нормальным в начале, когда мы толком не знали, к чему приведет наше свидание. Но теперь мы уверены друг в друге.

Сердце подпрыгнуло груди от его слов, и Гермиона улыбнулась.

— Больше нет причин держать _нас_ в секрете. Даже если Гарри будет вести себя, как самодовольный придурок.

Сириус рассмеялся:

— О, думаю, этим дело и обернется…

Гермиона даже не рассчитывала, что все будет настолько просто, как кажется. Когда Гарри почти три месяца назад устроил ей свидание вслепую со своим крестным, она заранее возненавидела его идею. Но встреча с Сириусом заставила ее передумать. Умный, веселый, заботливый и чертовски сексуальный, он полностью уничтожил все ее возражения.

Когда несколько дней спустя они отправились на второе свидание, то решили сохранить все в тайне. Они хотели узнать друг друга без вмешательства Гарри или его родителей — самых близких друзей. Но с тех пор прошло несколько месяцев и теперь они с Сириусом были почти неразлучны и проводили друг с другом время при каждом удобном случае. Гермиона солгала бы, сказав, что не влюбилась в него, хотя и не призналась бы вслух. Сириус тоже, хотя она была уверена, что их чувства взаимны. Гермиона почти ощущала, как его съедает вина за то, что приходится держать их отношения втайне.

И хотя Гермиона знала, что Гарри их поддержит, как успокоится после того, что ему сразу не рассказали, но все же переживала о его родителях. Сириус не верил, что друзья будут против их отношений, но Гермиона понимала, что их мнение и возражения он примет близко к сердцу. Ей не хотелось даже представлять, как это отразится на их паре.

Настало время признаться. Но после Рождества.

* * *

Гермиона опаздывала. Она забыла подарочную бутылку вина и вспомнила о ней именно в тот момент, когда ей наконец удалось поймать такси. Пробежав три лестничных пролета, она вернулась обратно на улицу и увидела уезжающее такси, хотя она попросила подождать. Теперь ей пришлось пройти три квартала, чтобы уехать. И уже на полпути к Поттерам она поняла, что также забыла телефон на тумбочке.

Поттеры жили в красивом особняке на окраине Лондона. Старое кирпичное здание, которое Гермиона полюбила с тех самых пор, как впервые его посетила — еще в одиннадцать лет.

Когда они познакомилась в школе, то оба узнали, что они — единственные дети в семье. Поэтому их дружба, больше похожая на братско-сестринскую, завязалась быстро. Поттеры и Грейнджеры хорошо приняли друг друга, а Гермиона любила родителей Гарри почти так же сильно, как своих собственных. Но, несмотря на невысказанные (в основном) пожелания пары мам и пап, двое друзей никогда не питали друг к другу особых романтических чувств. И любили друг друга как родные, и так было всегда.

Хотя Гермиона не часто одобряла девушек, с которыми встречался Гарри, она желала ему счастья, поэтому никогда не вмешивалась. Поттер же не придерживался подобного правила, и постоянно влезал в ее личную жизнь, а точнее на протяжении многих лет пытался изменить ее отсутствие. Так и образовалась нынешняя дилемма.

Постучав в дверь, Гермиона решила выбросить все мысли о Сириусе из головы и просто наслаждаться вечером.

Створка открылась, и на пороге появился Джеймс Поттер, чуть более высокая и менее худая копия Гарри, только двадцать лет спустя.

— Гермиона! Входи!

Она улыбнулась и обняла его в ответ.

— Счастливого Рождества!

— Счастливого Рождества! Мы так рады, что ты смогла прийти, — Джеймс взял ее пальто и повесил на вешалку, а затем с благодарностью взял вино. — Гарри на кухне с Лил, но прежде, чем ты присоединишься к ним, я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.

Сбитая с толку заявлением — Гарри сказал, что она единственная гостья, — Гермиона последовала за Джеймсом по коридору в гостиную, где по радио звучали рождественские песни. Как только она переступила порог, то замерла.

— Это Сириус, мой лучший друг! — услышала она, когда наконец отошла от шока. — Сириус, это лучшая подруга Гарри — Гермиона.

Гермиона не смогла сдержаться и выглядеть равнодушной. Ее глаза расширились, челюсть отвисла, а щеки вспыхнули от смущения. Она лихорадочно искала подходящие слова, но все, что в итоге смогла поделать — это уставиться на Сириуса, который стоял там в своем зеленом свитере и черных брюках, и выглядел великолепно и совершенно невозмутимо. Но, конечно, он ведь знал, что она придет!

— Что случилось? — спросил Джеймс, без сомнения, заметив ее реакцию.

— Думаю, она просто удивилась, увидев здесь меня, — произнес Сириус, когда стало ясно, что отвечать Гермиона не собирается.

— Вы знакомы? Я этого не знал.

— Да, мы… встречались.

— Да! — внезапно взвизгнула Гермиона, заставив обоих мужчин обернуться, — Гарри… познакомил нас. Он сказал, что тебя здесь не будет. Я просто удивлена.

Она почувствовала себя крайне удрученно, после своей неловкой реплики, но Джеймс лишь равнодушно пожал плечами,

— Хорошо, неважно. Не хочешь пойти увидеть Гарри и Лили, они на кухне?

Гермиона практически выбежала из комнаты, и всю дорогу чувствовала на себе взгляд Сириуса.

Когда она зашла на кухню, Гарри стоял у стола рядом с матерью, разминая картофель для пюре. Он обернулся, услышав кого-то за спиной, и улыбка тут же сползла с его лица, стоило ему только увидеть взгляд своей подруги.

— Счастливого Рождества, Гермиона, — неуверенно произнес он.

Лили повернулась к ней, улыбаясь, и вытерла руки кухонным полотенцем, небрежно перекинутым через плечо. Гермиона тут же стерла с лица все признаки раздражения и улыбнулась в ответ, обнимая свою вторую маму, которая поздравляла ее с праздником.

— Счастливого Рождества! — воскликнула Гермиона, но как только Лили отвернулась, ее взгляд вновь стал мрачным. — Пожалуйста, скажи, чем я могу помочь, но сначала мне нужно быстро поболтать с Гарри.

Прежде чем Поттер успел возразить, Гермиона схватила его за руку и потащила прочь из комнаты, а он все еще сжимал в руке картофелемялку.

Как только они оказались одни в коридоре, Гарри зашептал:

— Клянусь, я не знал, что Сириус придет! Он удивил меня не меньше, чем тебя!

— Я согласилась приехать, лишь поверив твоим словам, что его здесь не будет! — громко прошипела Гермиона в ответ, а затем сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. — Теперь все Рождество мне будет очень неловко!

Это оказалось правдой, но не по той причине, по которой подумал Гарри.

— Прости! Но, слушай, все будет хорошо. Просто не забудь сесть рядом со мной. Я уверен, что ужин пройдет как обычно.

— Аргх! Ладно. Но не пытайся снова изображать сваху, Гарри Поттер! — Она подчеркнула это сильным толчком в грудь.

Гарри поднял руки, изобразив, что сдается, и одновременно чуть не швырнул в нее картошкой. Гермиона только покачала головой, закатив глаза.

— Давай поможем твоей маме.

* * *

Ужин прошел настолько неловко, насколько и предполагала Гермиона. Она надеялась поговорить с Сириусом наедине, прежде чем они сядут за стол, но он оставался с Джеймсом, пока Лили не пригласила всех ужинать. К тому времени, как Гермиона подошла к столу, Сириус уже выбрал себе место. Именно то, на котором она должна была сидеть, рядом с Гарри, напротив Джеймса и Лили. Столкнувшись с необходимостью выбора: сесть рядом с Сириусом или напротив, она решила, что последнее будет безопаснее. На случай, если ему взбредет в голову сделать что-нибудь неподобающее под столом.

Разговор между Поттерами и Сириусом протекал легко, но Гермиона чувствовала себя неловко и отвечала только на адресованные ей вопросы. Сириус ни разу не посмотрел прямо на нее, что одновременно и раздражало и радовало, ведь он старался их не выдать.

Гарри спросил, почему планы Сириуса изменились. Блэк рассказал, что его невестка и племянник сегодня утром чем-то отравились.

— Ну, я, разумеется, настоял, чтобы он приехал к нам, — сказал Джеймс, как ни в чем не бывало. — Я же не мог позволить ему встретить Рождество в одиночестве, правда?

— Я действительно не ожидал приглашения, — ответил Сириус, впервые встретившись с ней взглядом. — Просто позвонил, чтобы поздравить с праздником.

— Конечно, ты должен был прийти! Мы рады, что ты с нами, — сказала Лили.

— Кажется, Гермиона немного расстроилась, когда тебя увидела, — добавил Джеймс, ухмыльнувшись. — Так, откуда-откуда вы знаете друг друга?

— Вы знакомы? — спросила Лили, подняв брови.

Гермиона тут же почувствовала, как ее щеки снова вспыхнули от смущения.

— Я сказала, что Гарри нас познакомил.

— Должно быть, недавно? Сириус вернулся в Лондон всего четыре месяца назад.

— Шесть, — уточнил Сириус прокашлявшись. — Я думаю, мы познакомились несколько месяцев назад.

— Да, — медленно произнесла Гермиона. Она ждала, не вмешается ли Гарри. Однако он решительно уставился в тарелку.

— Ну, вы о многом успели поговорить? Узнали друг друга получше?

Гермионе не понравился блеск в глазах Джеймса. Сейчас он слишком напоминал Гарри в тот момент, когда ему в голову взбрела безумная идея.

— Мы… перекинулись парой слов, — уклонился Сириус.

— Конечно, Гарри ведь умеет сломать лед, — продолжил Джеймс.

Гермиона задумалась, что бы ответить, но Гарри подскочил со стула, прежде чем она успела что-то сказать.

— Ничего не вышло.

На мгновение воцарилось напряженное молчание, потом Лили спросила:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Эр-р-р, — неловко протянул Гарри.

— Гарри свел нас вместе, — небрежно ответил Сириус.

— Что значит… свел нас вместе? Каким образом? — голос Лили звучал раздраженно.

«Это не сулит ничего хорошего», — подумала Гермиона.

Сириус пожал плечами.

— Именно то и значит.

Гермиона решила, что ей определенно не нравится, как сейчас загорелись глаза Джеймса.

— Вы были на свидании? Неудивительно, что Гермиона выглядела такой потрясенной, когда тебя увидела! — его голос звучал слишком радостно.

— Свидание вслепую, — добавила Гермиона, почему-то почувствовав, что важно уточнить эту деталь.

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер! Ты устроил лучшей подруге свидание вслепую со своим крестным! Да он ей в отцы годится! — Лили сделала шаг вперед, заставив Гарри и Гермиону съежиться. Переживая из-за реакции Лили, она поймала взгляд Сириуса, но он лишь небрежно подмигнул ей в ответ и явно не сильно беспокоился.

— Я еще не на пороге смерти, Лил, — ухмыльнулся Сириус.

— Да заткнись!

— Я просто думал, что они будут хорошей парой, — вступился Гарри, — но, видимо, ошибся.

Гермиона подняла глаза, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Поттеров. Лили все еще выглядела раздраженной, но ее недовольство, казалось, было направлено только на сына. Джеймс задумчиво смотрел прямо на нее.

— Я могу представить их вместе, — сказал он через несколько секунд.

— Джеймс! — воскликнула Лили.

— Что?! Это возможно! — Джеймс усмехнулся. — Но если ничего не вышло…

Гермиона решила, что, вероятно, сейчас самое время все рассказать. Она посмотрела на Сириуса для подтверждения. Уловив ее взгляд, он слегка кивнул, поэтому она решилась:

— Ну…

— Гермиона, не удостаивай его ответом! Я извиняюсь за мужчин в этой комнате. Они все грубые идиоты. Давай просто забудем об этом! Как твои родители наслаждаются Швейцарией?

— О! Да… Они отлично проводят время.

Продолжая рассказывать, она вновь взглянула на Сириуса, и он слегка пожал плечами. В конце концов, сейчас было не совсем подходящее время, чтобы поделиться своими новостями.

* * *

После того как ужин закончился и тарелки были убраны, все отправились отдыхать в гостиную. Гермиона извинилась, сославшись на желание позвонить родителям, и вышла из комнаты, понадеявшись, что Сириус поймет намек и последует за ней.

После нескольких минут ожидания, он появился в конце коридора. Как только Сириус подошел ближе, Гермиона утянула его за руку в столовую и закрыла дверь.

— Почему ты не предупредил меня, что будешь здесь?! — тихо зашипела она.

— Я так и сделал! Я написал тебе сразу, как только Джеймс уговорил меня приехать.

— Аргх! Я забыла телефон дома. Неважно, я просто чувствую себя идиоткой, после моих первых слов.

Сириус тихо рассмеялся.

— Не все прошло, как по маслу, но конец ужина был не плох, как мне кажется.

— Жаль, что Лили меня остановила. Мы упустили прекрасную возможность все рассказать, — задумчиво произнесла Гермиона.

— Еще найдется время, — пробормотал он, внезапно подходя к ней ближе. Она испуганно отступила назад.

— Ты что творишь?! Они прямо по коридору!

Вместо ответа губы Сириуса растянулись в своей сексуальной улыбке, всегда заставляющей ее трепетать. Не произнося ни слова, он указал глазами наверх. Она подняла взгляд и увидела омелу, висящую прямо над ними.

Улыбнувшись, она посмотрела через его плечо и, убедившись, что дверь закрыта, обвила руками его шею, а затем их губы встретились в поцелуе. Гермиона хотела, чтобы он длился лишь мгновение, но когда Сириус обнял ее за талию и зарылся рукой в локоны, она потеряла счет времени и растворилась в своих ощущениях.

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока она не услышала громкий вздох, а после — взрыв смеха. Она быстро отскочила от Сириуса, закрыв руками покрасневшие щеки.

Поттеры стояли в дверях. Лили не отводила от них глаз, все еще держась за ручку, а Джеймс улыбался.

— Пришло время десерта, — тихо сказала Лили.

Сириус посмотрел на Гермиону и приподнял бровь.

— Я же говорил, что подходящий случай еще предвидится.

Гермиона знала, что ее лицо сейчас красное, словно свекла, но все же смогла слегка улыбнуться.

— Что происходит? Почему вы столпились посреди коридора? — донесся до нее голос Гарри.

— Сириус и Гермиона целовались под омелой! — с улыбкой отозвался Джеймс.

— Я так и знал! — голос Гарри звучал слишком торжествующе, чтобы ее порадовать. Гермиона подозревала, что теперь его подколкам не будет конца.

— Ну, сейчас самое время тебе рассказать, что мы встречаемся уже несколько месяцев, — небрежно сказал Сириус, притягивая Гермиону к себе.

— Очень надеюсь! — сказала Лили, и на ее губах заиграла улыбка. — То, что я видела — это явно не обычный поцелуй пары недавних знакомых.

Гермиона смущенно уткнулась лицом в плечо Сириуса, но он только рассмеялся.

— Если ты разобьешь ей сердце, Сириус Блэк, я тебя прикончу, — серьезно пообещала Лили, а Гермиона благодарно ей улыбнулась. Лили улыбнулась в ответ, на этот раз очень искренне, и сказала:

— Итак. Десерт. — Лили повернулась и протиснулась в коридор мимо Джеймса. Гарри выглянул из-за плеча отца, тоже улыбаясь.

— Если что, я ей помогу тебя прикончить, — ответил Джеймс, тщетно пытаясь выглядеть серьезно, и последовал за женой на кухню.

Гарри просто стоял и ухмылялся, изучая их обоих долгим взглядом, а после сообщил:

— Не думай, что я скоро забуду, как ты нагло лгала мне несколько месяцев.

— Мне очень жаль Гарри. Мы просто хотели сначала узнать друг друга без твоего… — Гермиона еле сдержалась, чтобы не сказать «раздражающего участия», но не смогла придумать другой пары слов, чтобы описать свои ощущения.

— Энтузиазма, — добавил Сириус.

— Да! Именно. Ты можешь простить нас?

— Конечно, — без колебаний ответил Гарри, и Гермиона вспомнила, почему он был ее лучшим другом. Теперь она уже начала чувствовать себя немного виновато из-за того, что не рассказала ему раньше.

— Ха! Я знал, что был прав насчет вас двоих! Что я тебе говорил?

После данных слов доброжелательность Гермионы испарилась, и она закатила глаза. Но все же отпустила руку Сириуса, чтобы обнять Гарри.

— Давай больше никогда не будем это обсуждать.

— Да, конечно, — Гарри снова рассмеялся и пошел на кухню. Она почувствовала, как Сириус обнял ее сзади за талию, а затем положил голову на плечо.

— Теперь все по-настоящему. Пути назад уже нет. Ты готова?

Гермиона тщательно обдумала его слова, а затем кивнула.

— А ты?

Он поцеловал ее в щеку и прошептал:

— Ни разу в жизни не был так уверен. Я люблю тебя.

Ее сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди после его слов. Он признался! Гермиона хотела сказать это сама уже несколько недель, но не решалась стать первой.

Повернувшись в объятиях, она прижалась губами к его губам, а после, отступив на шаг, произнесла:

— Я тоже тебя люблю. С наступающим Рождеством, Сириус.

— С первым из многих будущих.


End file.
